


Shipwreck

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Post-513; Justin thinks about his relationship with Brian while they're making love





	Shipwreck

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This was written for the "challenge in two parts" at qaf_challenges and based on a graphic created by loud99 at IJ. 

Thanks to my wonderful beta plumduff for her generous help and encouragement.  


* * *

You walk towards me silently, your tall figure almost hidden in shadows, but I would know that you are here even if I closed my eyes because your mere presence changes the vibes of the room, the frequency of my heartbeat. You stop inches before me and I can smell your skin, so close but always in a tiny distance that enables you to pull away… I give you a few seconds before I get up on my tiptoes and let my nose travel up your throat, over your left cheek to your ear until you slouch and rest your forehead against mine. Your hands hold my face, then slide into my hair and pull my neck backwards… you drag it out, breath after breath washing over my mouth, your tongue moistening my lips… but then I’ve got you and I won’t let go again.  
  
I press you against me hard, you let me and I touch you, you can’t resist me, never could; I choke you and you give in to me and it still feels like breaking you, taming you, every single time.  
  
Your arms wrap around my shoulders and back and my legs come around your waist so that you can carry me to the bed. I strip off your clothes so painfully slowly like you would never have allowed me in earlier days, my palms gliding deliberately across your skin and when you’re finally naked, I grab your wrists, pin them to the mattress next to your temples and lie down on your body.  


My eyes search yours, black and impenetrable, but I know what’s behind them, know everything that constitutes you and me.  
 

I stalked you and you fought me, you fucked me and I loved you until you allowed me in only to watch me almost die, but you saved me and I managed to come back; you took me in, but then I slipped away again like the tide. You waited for me to be washed back to your shore when I was nothing but driftwood, and then it was you who fell and needed me even though you never said it. You went from zero to orbit while your health was swallowed by quicksand before my very eyes, but you were stronger and put your pieces back together until you were a rock again. You were bruised but not broken and still so edgy that I needed to get away from the sharpness, but of course I couldn’t live without it.  
 

Rocks don’t speak and neither did you, and when you finally opened your mouth you changed too much and your words and actions were more deadly than a bash to the head or cells going berserk. You made a full u-turn, I fled and did everything wrong, but we are lighthouses for each other to see even when we’re blind, and we got back on course.  
  
With us, there is only black or white. There is no grey area, no white flag; we don’t do nice and civilized and cosy, don’t do little bits or in-betweens because there is too much electricity between us that bathes us in the brightest light or burns out to the thickest darkness until we’re nothing but ghosts.  
  
Your chameleon eyes now explode with colors and I feel your breath against my chest, you are so alive that it kills me and all I want is for you to pull me under water and make me keep breathing. With one forceful move, you roll us around so that you can climb on top of me, you pump the air from deep inside of your lungs into my throat and I suck it all out of you, live on your oxygen, your taste, y _ou_ , from the very first second to the last.  
  
I push and you pull away, and when I pull, you push me away; you never say enough and I too much, you shout and I smile, I freak you out and you love me so fucking much that I can’t take it yet crave it, I go down on my knees for it and make you lose your balance, and you need me and lean on me and I hold you, would give anything to hold you and have you like this.  
  
We fuck and kiss as if there was no tomorrow, I demand and you comply, I drink you and you eat me up, and then I love you, love you, love you, my name escapes your lips and I know that mine is the only one you’ll ever say like this.  
  
Our relationship is like a boat on an ocean, breaking wave after wave threatening to pull us down; we have been through the wildest storms and darkest nights but we’re still here, still afloat, and we know that if we shipwreck, no-one can help us, we are the only ones who can save each other and we’ll either swim or drown together because there is only us, always.  
  
Just you and me.

 


End file.
